A Visit With Dr Wolf
by FloetryFox88JW
Summary: After dealing with recurring nightmares and flashbacks, Felix Floetry seeks the help of Equestria's #1 Psycologist, Dr. Wolf.


Felix had been having terrible Nightmares about the horrible things he had witnessed as a child, as well as the loss of his father and mother. So One warm afternoon, Squip took Felix to see a specialist. But not just any Specialist, The most Popular, well known and most highly recommended Therapist in Equestria!

"Honey... come ooooon...Do You really think I need to see him?"

Said Felix nervously and with much apprehension.

"Hehe yes Feelie, you do. Those nightmares and getting worse and you are losing sleep. Plus you haven't been writing your lovely poems as often as you use to."

Said Squip with a cheerful Smile as they enter the waiting room. they Both take a seat and wait patiently. Felix trembles nervously, as he's never been to a therapist before. Squip looks over at him and giggles, thinking it's rather cute that he's so nervous and shy.

"Awww don't worry My cutie Fox, this doctor is the best in town. He's the world famous Doctor Wolf!!"

Said Squip reassuringly to Felix.

Felix tilted his head and Raised an eyebrow.

"Doctor...Wolf? As in an ACTUAL wolf?? Given me terrible history with wolves in the past, I'm not quite sure how I Exactly feel about this... but I'll take your word for it sweetie"

Said Felix. Just then, the door opens and a dark grey Unicorn exits the office Followed by a short, thin white wolf wearing a Black vest, Grey shirt, red tie and Glasses. It was Doctor Wolf himself!

"Now mister Lightshine, I want you to practice what we talked about and try to do it once every single day. Consistency breeds results."

Said Doctor Wolf.

"Thanks again for your help today Dr. Wolf. I hope what we discussed will help me manage my occasional freak outs haha."

Said The Pony, who then trotted out of the building. Doctor Wolf then smiled, took a deep breath then exhaled and said

"It's good to be helping. Next patient please."

Felix Sighed, looked over at his Marefriend who simply smiled while giving a gentle shooing gesture with her Hooves, and then he entered the office and took his seat on the couch. Felix Scratched his whiskers and Flicked his bushy Fox Tail up and down, not knowing what to expect. Doctor Wolf casually straightened his desk while humming a gentle tune to himself (probably a Pinkie Pie song) before grabbing his clipboard and taking a seat in the chair right Across from the anxious Orange Fox.

"Ahem. Good afternoon Mister...*Looks at his Clipboard*...Floetry. Felix Floetry, am I correct?"

Said Doctor Wolf while adjusting his Glasses. Felix then nodded and said

"Y-Yes, that is correct but...Umm just gotta say, I thought you would be much taller than this, Doc..."

In terms of stature, Felix is roughly the size of an average pony while he is on all fours. But when he walks Bi-Pedal, he has a bit taller. And since Doctor wolf is about the same hight as an average pony when he's on two legs, that would mean that If they stood Side-by-side both on two legs, Doctor Wolf who only be up to Felix's abdomen in terms of hight.

Doctor remained silent for a brief moment after that response before chuckling and saying

"you'd be surprised at just how often I get told that mister Floetry. It's true that I am much smaller than some other types of wolves, but I can assure you that I am very comfortable with my Overall stature."

Felix felt kinda bad about what he said

"Um, hey I didn't mean to come off short with you--I mean, wasn't trying to be small minded--No, No! I mean, I wasn't trying to say that you don't measure up--Gah!! I-I'll just shut up now..."

Felix hung his head and buried his face in his paws. Doctor Wolf simply Laughed and said

"it's honestly quite alright mister Floetry, really it is. Now, tell me what seems to be troubling you? According to your chart, you seem to be experiencing some rather disturbing nightmares. am I correct?"

Felix noded Again and said

"Y-Yes... I-Its true Doc. I've been having nightmares and flashbacks about an incident from my childhood..."

He then proceeded to tell Doctor Wolf the story of how his Village was destroyed by Wolf Mercenaries as a young Fox pup, how his father was murdered by the leader, how he was given the essence of a Kitsune Fox Spirit, and how his brother raised him after their mother passed away. Felix then started tearing up, in which Doctor Wolf then offered him a box of Tissues.

"...My goodness Mister Floetry, what a a terrible thing to have to live through as a young child. Plus I can truly understand how you may still have a distrust towards wolves. There are some that are... less than reputable."

Said doctor wolf, Who then started writing on his Clipboard.

"Yes Doc... I've been dealing with the Trauma fairly well tho. I even have wolf Friends like, Wulfie, Okami and Bloodpaw...but it's only been recently that these memories started shortening my joy...I mean... Dwarfing my happiness... no, no wait! I mean shrinking my enjoyment...GAH!!! Why don't I just stop talking..."

Said Felix who then covered his face with his tail.

Doctor Wolf Smiled, approached Felix and Put a paw on his shoulder.

"It appears to me that you are dealing with a Lot of Stress, Mister Floetry. You really need to take some time to unwind and take a few steps back. You mentioned that you write poetry, correct? I find that relaxing hobbies can help you reset your mind both physically and emotionally. I would strongly recommend that you make more time for yourself and ease some of your tension."

Said Doctor Wolf.

After a lengthy discussion, the session Finally end. Squip, his Marefriend, was still in the waiting room eagerly awaiting his return with a look of concern on her face.

"Oh Gosh... I hope he'll be ok..."

Said Squip and she Sighs and her ears flop back. The the door then opened and the two Canines emerged, both smiling and laughing. Squip ran over and hugged her Fox Boyfriend.

"Hehe, thanks again Doc for the small session-- *Facepaws* I-I didn't mean...ugh... you know what I meant hahaha!"

Said felix with an awkward chuckle. Doctor Wolf Smiled and said

"It's quite alright, I'm just glad that I was able to assist you today. Perhaps on our next visit, you could show me some of your famous poetry, Mister Floetry haha"

"Sure thing doc. Take care!"

Said Felix, then he and Squip left the office.

Doctor Wolf then Too a Deep breath in, then exhaled and said

"it's good to be helping..."

\--THE END--


End file.
